Daisuke No Light
by jfic
Summary: Had to redo the chapters, sorry everyone who had me on their favorite list [Daisuke is transported into another world, a mysterious little girl has been telling him that no one loves after Daisuke saw Risa walk to school with another... [DEAD]
1. Default Chapter

****

Konnichiwa! This is my first fan-fic on this site. I hope you will enjoy the introduction to my story, I love feedback also, so please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas please tell me them, I'll probably add them in the story also--that is with your permission ^^--Strawberri Jellie

P.S. Enjoy!

--

Daisuke walked to school, he noticed Risa there waiting for someone in front of a house that he never noticed before while walking the same path everyday.

'What is Risa-chan doing here?' He thought and hid behind a tree to spy on her. He could hear her laugh out loud.

"Oh Kei-kun! You're so funny!" he heard her exclaim. His heart sank faster than when he was rejected from her on his fourteenth birthday. Risa had found a new 'friend' to talk to besides him.

"Come now Risa-chan," Daisuke this time heard a male voice; it was soft but clear and loud, he peeked out to look at him.

'He must be new,' he thought again. This time he saw Risa walking with a dark-haired boy, he was an inch taller than Daisuke and walked in mid-length strides. Daisuke leaned against the tree, he couldn't believe it, he wished that he didn't have to see that sight. He didn't even feel like changing into Dark when he saw Risa!

"What's the matter Daisuke?" someone said in his head impatiently, Daisuke knew it was Dark trying to understand why Daisuke didn't turn into him when he saw Risa.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daisuke replied while sitting on his bed; trying to ignore Dark so he could think alone.

"You never miss a day of school--and you didn't even change into me when you saw Risa!" he exclaimed, Daisuke flopped down onto his bed and put the pillow over his head.

"Leave me alone Dark!" he shouted into his bedding; his voice muffled from the pillow over his head.

"Touchy…" Dark mumbled and went to sleep. The day wore one as the two slept, not even his mother knew that he was staying home.

"Daisuke-kun!" someone called his name from behind him, he turned and saw that it was a warm autumn day and that leaves were falling from the trees.

"Who's there?" he called back towards the direction he heard it from.

"Daisuke-kun, please come and play with me!" this time he saw a little girl, about the age of seven standing there.

"Who're you?" he asked her puzzled and at the same time surprised. She smiled a sweet smile and somehow appeared around his middle in a tight hug.

"Please come play, I haven't played with in such a long time Daisuke-kun!" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about little girl! I don't even know who you are," he replied in a stunned voice, how did this little girl now his name? The girl looked up from her position and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Did you forget me already Daisuke-kun?" she asked him; now he felt bad. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes; "Did you forget me?" Daisuke shook his head.

"It's just that--I don't remember you--that's all." He said trying to find the right words as if trying to not make her burst into tears. She pulled away from him and turned her back to him.

"Go away," she muttered and began to run.

"Eh?" Daisuke replied.

The world around him broke into pieces like a mirror shattering against the floor.

"What--?!" he exclaimed, "What's happening?" he began to fall towards darkness when he woke-up from the horrid dream.

"It was a--dream," he whispered, the sun was high now. Sweat ran down the side of his face as he tried to calm his heart.

"I have never had that type of dream before… what does it mean?" he heard, somewhere in the back of his mind, a loud yawn.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" he asked again. Daisuke shook his head as if trying to shrug off the feeling.

"Nothing, forget it," he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. He needed air, so he decided to go for a walk down towards the park and see if he could sort out his thought's there. He could hear Dark mumble about him not being to know why Daisuke was acting like this. He usually told Dark everything and he couldn't even hear Daisuke's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoo! Chapter one is up, hopefully this will be good as the introduction ^_^ Enjoy--Strawberri Jellie**

--

While sitting on the bench, he bantered around with Dark. He was still trying to think without him barging into his thoughts.

"Daisuke! I should have the right in knowing what's going on!" Dark exclaimed.

"You don't have any right of barging into my thoughts without my permission, you perverted guy!" Daisuke said in his mind--he was trying not to speak out loud and make him look funny talking to no one.

"Perverted?!" Dark claimed, "I'm no pervert! Girls just fall for my handsomness and charm, who else wouldn't fall in love with a hot guy like me?" he said in a fancy manner.

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled to himself. His head, which had been down the whole time, to a voice that sounded familiar.

"Kei-kun, will you help with my homework today? The teacher gave us to much and I don't understand it," he heard Risa's voice. If she was going to beat her sister in winning the hottest guy, then she better do it quick.

"Not tonight Risa-chan, I have somewhere to be," Daisuke heard him say. 'Who is this guy?' he thought and hid his head in his jacket collar. He watched them pass, he wished that Risa had saw him so she could ask him why he wasn't in school today but she was to busy with Kei.

"So that's the matter with you," he heard Dark say. Daisuke pushed him away in his mind.

"Leave me alone," he said out loud--luckily no one heard him and he walked home quickly. Tonight Dark would be stealing Heaven's Light.

"Dai-chan! You _must_ wear this tonight, grandpa and I will be watching you tonight and mom wants to feel proud that her little boy is wearing one of her costumes!" his mother cried as she stripped off his clothing and put on a new suit that she made him every night.

"Mom! Stop! I can dress myself!" Daisuke shouted trying to get away from his mom. He stood there while she straightened the shirt.

"There Dai-chan, you look so handsome in mommies clothing!" she marveled at him. Tonight he wore a silver mesh shirt with light chains that hung around his neck; she had also put silver cuff links onto his ears. His pants were a dark color; it also had light chains that circled around his waist and a handkerchief that was tied around his right upper arm.

"Thanks mom…" Daisuke mumbled while blushing.

"Make your mother proud Dai-chan! Now get going!" she shooed him out the window.

"With! Come on," Daisuke shouted as he jumped from the window and black wings sprouted out his back; Dark had emerged and was gliding towards the museum. Daisuke hid in his own world for now, not even bothering to argue with Dark why he always had to do this, or to hurry him up.

"Hiwatari Sir!" a police officer hurried over to Hiwatari who was standing near the door entrance to the secured room.

"Dark ahs entered the building sir!" Hiwatari nodded his head and hurried in the room, looking the door behind him.

"So this is Heaven's Light," Dark said quietly as he saw a small orb bracelet that seemed to be giving off it's own light, Dark quickly, but softly, lifted the glass lid with ease.

"Such a pretty little thing, isn't Daisuke?" he whispered to him. He waited for his host to reply. After a minute times, he began to become irritated.

"What's the matter with you lately Daisuke?" he said out loud. He quickly snatched the neck-less when heard someone coming up from behind him. Hiwatari emerged from the shadows wearing a soft smile; blocking Dark's escape route.

"Going somewhere?" he asked him.

"Yeah, past you," Dark replied and tried swooping past him. Hiwatari blocked him quickly with his arm and Dark was knocked backwards onto the floor. 

"What the--" he saw Hiwatari standing over him.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, I can finally seal you away," he said. Dark jumped up quickly and prepared to run through the door behind them, "you can't escape from me anymore,"

"I don't think so," Dark said and smiled, he dashed for the door, Hiwatari dashed towards him but miscalculated Dark's move. Instead of going towards the door he jumped up and did a front flip in the air over Hiwatari and ran to the window.

"You can't ever trick me, Hiwatari," he said and smiled while falling backwards; the neck-less glinted in his fist in the moonlight as black wings emerged from his back and began to fly away.

"That was a very good trick he played," Dark heard Daisuke say quietly.

"Oh, so you're _now_ talking to me," Dark said to him, he held out the neck-less to see it glint.

"How far are we from home?" Daisuke asked him tiredly.

"Not far. Why? You got tired from stealing this little thing?" Dark asked him in surprise. It took a moment before Daisuke answered him.

"No," he replied and stopped talking to him until they reached home.

"Dai-chan! You were so incredible!" his mother gushed as she saw Dark change back into Daisuke, "You made your mother very proud tonight," she said, Daisuke ignored her and walked upstairs.

"Dai-chan?" his mother said in surprise, he usually left with saying a few comments about tonight's robbery.

"He must be tried from the trip," grandfather said behind her.

"I guess so," she said still surprised.

Daisuke lay in his bed, thinking about nothing. He pictured the girl that he saw earlier in when taking his nap. He couldn't get the words out of his head.

"You don't remember me Daisuke-kun?" she asked.

"Leave me alone…" Daisuke mumbled into his pillow and fell asleep quickly, Dark didn't even to bother him about what he said. Something was up and he had to find out what.

"I hope Daisuke doesn't mind if I got through his dreams tonight," he muttered and waited patiently.

Daisuke woke-up to find him in a desolate area that was only surrounded by blossoming fruit trees.

"I knew you'd come back and play with Daisuke-kun!" he turned around and saw the little girl again.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know you," he replied she walked towards him. Her hair shone in the light, the same color as Risa and Riku's hair. He slightly fazed out at the sight of her. 'Why does she look like Risa-chan?' he thought and fell to his knees.

"Daisuke-kun, will you come play with me now? You can leave all those people who hate you behind," she said to him sweetly. Daisuke nodded his head slightly.

"People that hate me," he repeated and she took his hand. Dark steeped out from behind a tree and blocked her way.

"You're not taking Daisuke," he said to her. She frowned and pushed Daisuke in front of her.

"Daisuke-kun! That mean man trying to bully me, tell him to go away so we can play." She said to him. Dark's attention went Daisuke's when the little girl said that.

"Leave her alone," Daisuke said to Dark strongly.

"Daisuke, what are you talking about? I'm here to save you," Dark protested.

"Daisuke-kun! Make him move! Isn't he one of those people that only use you?" the little girl asked him.

"Stop it! Stop giving Daisuke false information!" Dark exclaimed and tried to swipe at her, she shrieked as if he hit her. 

"Daisuke-kun! He _hit_ me! Beat him up! He shouldn't pick on me!" she wailed. Daisuke turned on Dark and swung at him.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Oh yeah! Chapter 2 is up! Things become more fun from here on in, there's some fighting scenes and some more stuff that you would have never expected!! Enjoy! --Strawberri Jellie

P.S. This chapter might be slow but I need some ideas, right now I have to think what's going to happen next :p *hint*Reviews are nice too ^^*hint*

----------

While ducking the hit from Daisuke, Dark jumped to the side; he saw the little point in his direction.

"There Daisuke-kun! He's over there! Show him who's boss!" she cried. Dark barely missed the next swing and regrettably knocked Daisuke to the ground hard.

"Stop this now Daisuke!" he exclaimed angrily, Dark watched as Daisuke sat on the ground looking like he was beaten. The little girl ran to his side in a sense of worry, she hugged him around the neck and stared at Dark hard.

"Go away you bully!" she said.

"Who _are_ you?" Dark asked her puzzled. She glared at him through her dark colored eyes.

"Shina," she replied and through him a small flower, "we should go now, don't you even bother to follow us!" she shouted; before Dark could catch them they vanished before his eyes.

"Damn…" he said out loud and Daisuke apparently seemed to wake-up. The world around him disappeared and heard his mother, Emiko, shout at him for sleeping in late.

"Dai-chan! Wake-up! You're going to be late again!" she shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up," Daisuke mumbled and slowly got out of bed.

The walk to school wasn't exactly what he had in mind, Daisuke ran into Risa who was walking towards school. She heard him from coming behind and turned around.

"Good morning Daisuke-kun," she said smiling; Dark grinned to himself--Daisuke had to transform into him since seeing Risa. Nothing happened though; Daisuke walked past her with no reply.

"Daisuke-kun?" Risa said in surprise and watched in walk off. 

Dark was angry.

"What happened to you transforming into _ME_?" Dark asked him angrily, Daisuke didn't give him a right-away answer.

"She doesn't mean anything to me no more," he replied. There was a stunned silence where Dark was at. What did he mean by that?

"Are you crazy? How are you suppose to change into me when we need to steel?" Dark exclaimed, Daisuke shut him out and paid attention to his own business.

"Niwa Daisuke," someone said behind him, he turned around and saw Kei standing there.

"What do _you_ want?" Daisuke asked him coldly. Kei smiled, seemingly amused.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions, that's all," he replied, and walked over to Daisuke.

"How long have you known Risa-chan?" he asked him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's it to you?" Daisuke said and pushed him roughly away; Kei smiled at him again, he brushed himself off and slightly touched the back of Daisuke's head.

"Don't worry, I won't take her from you," he left something on Daisuke's neck and walked away. Dark had heard it all and growled.

"Who was that guy?" he asked Daisuke as he began to walk again.

"That was Kei," Daisuke said coldly and made it to school without any more hassles.

A sudden thought occurred to Dark while Daisuke was in P.E. the question that had been bothering him since last night.

"Daisuke, why did you attack me last night?" he asked him, Daisuke seemed more like himself now that it was the afternoon.

"I attacked you?" he said, Dark nodded his head, "I don't remember attacking you,"

"What do you mean you don't remember? You nearly hit me!" Dark exclaimed.

"_Really_?" Daisuke said surprised and excited at the same time.

"It's NOT funny Daisuke," Dark said while crossing his arms.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought you'd be better than that, you are a thief an' all," Daisuke suddenly itched the back of his neck where Kei had touched him.

"What's the matter?" Dark asked him concerned.

"Nothing, I just had an itch, that's all."

Daisuke entered the house right when he heard the news reporter on the t.v.

"Tonight, the legendary thief Dark, is going to strike again, this time stealing the Angel's Wing, the other half to Heaven's Light,"

"There's another half to Heaven's Light?" Daisuke asked his mother who was putting on the finishing touches to his nights uniform.

"Mm-hmm," she said through a mouth full of pins.

"Then what's that part for?" he pointed at the screen which was showing the picture of the other half. His grandfather walked in right when he heard the end of Daisuke's question.

"Angel's Wing is the second link to the top half of the Heaven's Light. See?" his grandfather pointed at the screen and it now showed how the two connected.

"They said that when the two are joined, the artifact shows the real truth to one who want's to see it," Daisuke gaped at his grandfather, he really didn't understand a word that he had just said.

"I-I'm going up to my room," Daisuke said trying to escape from his grandfather.

With sat on his chest sleeping silently, Daisuke stared out his window, the stars were beginning to show up in the fading light. He sighed, why was he jealous of Kei? He knew that Risa didn't like him, but he couldn't help it, he still liked her, even though she denied it.

"With," he whispered and woke him up.

"Kyo?" With said and sat up stretching.

"What do you think of Risa-chan?" he asked With, With looked at him with a question on his face and jumped off his bed and towards the windowsill, there he fell asleep again.

"Thanks a lot," Daisuke said sarcastically, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly time, "let's go," he said and walked downstairs.

Hiwatari stood at the door where the Angel's Wing was being stored. He made sure that the window in there was open, this time he had a plan and it wasn't going to fail.


	4. Chapter 3

****

After a long time in the making, I finally got around in doing Chapter 3… Gosh, I had to have some time to think about what's going to happen, some of the events even surprise me, and I'm the one who wrote them! Anyway, thanks for the reviews that some of you nice readers have sent me ^_^ I need all the reviews I can get so I can work on some spelling errors (that my slow and insolent computer can't catch or misspells it by mistake) and some grammar. Hope you enjoy ^_^ -- Strawberri Jellie 

---

"Sir!" an officer ran up to Hiwatari from behind.

"Yes?" Hiwatari didn't take his gaze off of the door.

"Sir, reports have been sighted that Dark is on the premises," Hiwatari nodded and the officer walked away. Dark waltzed in the room undetected.

"What cinch, the guards aren't even that heavily guarding the piece," he said to Daisuke who merely shrugged.

"If you count at least fifty police officers not considered heavily guarded, then I don't know what's considered guarded to you," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Some encouragement you are Daisuke," Dark replied and silently walked to the glass showcase, right when he was about to touch the glass Hiwatari burst through the door which caught Dark off guard for a second.

"I got you now Dark!" he exclaimed. Dark smiled.

"You keep trying and you'll succeed, why don't you just give up now?" Dark said, Hiwatari snapped his fingers and out of nowhere appeared a net that flew over his head and landed on Dark.

"H-Hey!" Hiwatari walked over to him and stood there smiling.

"Now I can finally arrest you," he said quietly.

Dark smiled again.

"No one can arrest me," he said confidently, "With!" he shouted With appeared out of nowhere and transformed in to the look alike Dark.

"That trick won't work on me again," Hiwatari mumbled while smiling and glanced up--Dark was nowhere to be seen in the net.

"What-?!" Hiwatari exclaimed and turned towards the window.

"It was pleasure doing business with you," Dark said while tossing the stolen item up and down in his hand, Hiwatari made a dash to the window and Dark fell backwards; black wings emerged from his back and her began to fly away.

"Next time Dark… _Next time,_" Hiwatari mumbled angrily while watching him fly away.

Dark landed onto the sill that was located outside of Riku's room. After glancing around a bit, he smiled. The helicopters were retreating away from the museum, assuming that Dark had flew in the opposite direction.

"Idiots," he mumbled to himself, and looked up towards the stars.

"I don't see why you call them idiots," Daisuke said dryly.

"Would like to turn back into yourself now?" Dark asked him carelessly. Daisuke didn't say anything.

"Let's just go home, I don't want Riku-chan to see us," he replied after his short silence.

***

"Dai-chan! Get up!!! You're going to be late for the festival!!" Daisuke's mother burst into the room with his ready outfit. She pulled the curtains back and the sunlight streamed in, hitting his face. Daisuke groaned and pulled the covers over his head but was soon pulled away from him.

"Hurry up and get dressed Daisuke!" she said sternly and threw his clothes at him and marched out, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't understand her thing about festivals," he mumbled and yawned while stretching.

"Hm…?" he stood up and looked at his hands, then into his mirror; his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed, he backed away from the mirror and fell onto the floor.

"Dai-chan! What's the matter!?" his mother came in, closely followed by his grandfather and dad. They all stood there puzzled and confused, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" his father asked him. Daisuke sat there sort of out of it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" his father repeated.

"Daisuke--" he began his mother and grandfather looked at him like he was crazy, "--he's… not here," he finished roughly.

"What are you talking about Daisuke? You're right in front of us," his mother said, smiling.

"No," his father whispered and stood up, "where'd Daisuke go?" he asked him.

"Dad! What are you talking about?" his mother asked him.

"This-- is Dark we are now talking to," he confirmed softly to them.


End file.
